


Don't Trust Those 'Sources' .

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Coda, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Makeup, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: It's A FX Kind Of Love Coda :Three years married their relationship should be as strong as ever. Three years of nothing but growing love until these so called sourses destroy love. Magazines, Paparazzi, Love and Haters. They all build until one day someone love isn't enough anymore. What happens when these so called sources get to the happy couple





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda to It's A FX Kind Of Love. That was one of my favourite fics and I know alot of my readers loved that one. I thought I might as well bring it back for a sequal. Give me character development both in fics and the show am I right?

Breaking News Jughead Jones Cheating on his Wife Betty Jones with his Co- star Sabrina Spellman. Spotted kissing at a cafe in down town LA. ~

Celebrities and YouTuber's should be use to the media. They should be use to these so called sources. That's how all this started.

Betty Jones never expected to be seeing her husbands sweet soft lips pressing firmly against his Co- stars lips. Sure when on set but never in a million years off of set.

~10 months ago:

Betty couldn't believe it. She taught herself never to believe anything in the media. These so called sourses are always wrong. However, a picture paints a thousands words.

Her heart felt like it's been ripped out by a werewolf. Shreaded into a million pieces all over the floor. Bloody pieces on the floor to show how devistated she was.

All the muttering of her show was speaking about her and him. She's working, she has to be professional. Betty's just the makeup artist. She can't show how she's really feeling. Jughead would never do that to her. They love each other.

Betty kept it together but each notification on her phone was a Google alert about her and Jughead. She couldn't cope. But would you in that situation? Your husbands lips against someone's else and not on a movie set with cameras in front of her.

As soon as she got home all the rage and anger built up. Jughead home in his office writing a book in his spare time. All she could do was see their wedding photos up on the wall. We're they a lie? Did their vows mean nothing to him?

The anger got the better off her when she started throwing them around. Glass shattering on the ground. A visible representation of how her heart shattered into a million of pieces.

She heared footsteps coming from his office. That just enraged her more. She had a lip shaped hole in her heart. Jughead came down and wrapped his hands around her.

"It's a lie." He whispered in her ear. "My manager and publisher is already on it." He reasurred her.

"No Forsythe! Look!" Betty shouted tears streaming down her face. "That's you! You're lips kissing another women... She's not me. What happened to love? What happened to the vows we spoke!? What happened for you yo do that!?"

Jughead just wiped her tears away softly before turning her around. "Baby please belive me... Please believe me... I pulled away. They didn't take a picture of that. They like to stir shut up. We know that better than anyone." He uttered. Tears mirrored hers. Jughead hated seeing her upset.

"You didn't pull away fast enough... I was made a fool Forsythe! The media will always be too powerful for me... I can't do it... I love you so much."

Jughead looked deep into her emerald green eyes he always get lost in. "I love you so much Betts. You are everything I wished for... I'm so lucky that I have you... I thank my lucky stars each night baby." He pressed a gently kiss to her lips.

Betty just pulled away after a few seconds. It was a salty sweet kiss but it didn't felt right. She had the image of Sabrina kissing him." I need some time to myself... "She whispered." It's not over... We just need to press pause... We need some time to ourselves... To discover ourselves again. "Betty uttered as it physically pained her to say.

" What are you saying? "Jughead asked.

"We need a break... We need to let ourselves have time to ourselves... You work on your book whilst I have a media cleanse and just go to work." Betty explained as she couldn't look into his eyes.

"A... Di... Divorce?" He whispered. 

"You think I'm going to let the only good thing go I love?" Betty asked. Jughead shook his head no. "Of course not. Think this as a holiday away the media. You will always be my Juggie." 

"Okay." He whispered. 

"Are you sure we can do this?" She asked. 

"I'm not letting you go either. We compromise, so we can call and message each other still. " 

Betty smiled faintly, "That's why I love you." She whispered. 

"Why?" Jughead asked kissing her head. 

"Because we know what we need to keep making our love work."She whispered. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too Juggie." 

Jughead kissed her head before she headed to her room to pack a suitcase. She headed to her old apartment where Kevin still lives but now with Fangs. 

Being back in her old filming room was werid. She's been in her new filming room coming up nearly four years now. Sitting on the floor on the carpet. She pulled her tripod out and pressed recored.

Betty took a few deep breaths before she started to speak. "Most of you have seen the news... Let me just say this video will be unedited so fucking deal with it." Betty pulled some tissues next to her as she was already tearing up.

She pulled the article up on the phone and showed it to the screen. "So my Juggie was papped... Sabrina kissed him but he pulled away... Then these so called sources popped up... No we're still married and I love him. He's the one for me..." Betty had to stop and take a few deep breaths.

"I am taking a social media cleanse. I'm going off the grind so I can refind myself...so along with that me and Juggie are having a break... It's so he can focus on his book and I can focus on me... We are still married... We will probably still see each other and I know we won't lose contact... So please respect this... This is long over due because of the media can be a toxic place. "

Betty just looked at her wedding ring." I love Jughead with all my heart and we know what we need to make our marriage work... So this is us coping... I love him too much to let him go and he loves me... It's because of the industry we choice to be in but still... We are human... We have feelings and lives... So next time any news media out let decide to publish a story on my marriage... Remember that we are not robots and I love my husband and he loves me... Humans make mistakes but he pulled away and I know he won't ever disrespect me. That's why he's allowing me to have this time... So respect our wishes... Because Jughead Jones I love you... We're so much stronger than the white noise. That's what you tell me each day... I love you baby. "Betty just cut the camera off and started to upload it.

@fan1: we love you! Ignore what the media say <3

@fan2: bitch you don't deserve Jughead. He belongs to Sabrina.

@fan3: Come back soon we'll miss you <3

~9 months ago:

It's been a month since her social media cleanse and its been the best month ever. She's been messaging and calling Jughead back and forth. He was incredibly busy on set.

Even though he was busy they would face time each night. Tonight was no difference. Betty was in her bed when Jughead was at home with hotdog. Betty missed them. She missed night snuggles but this was healthy for her.

"Hey baby." Betty smiled faintly.

"I miss you." Jughead pouted. "So does hotdog."

"I'll be home soon."

"Pinky promise?" Jughead whispered holding his pinky up. Betty held her pinky up and uttered the same words. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm feeling good. The cleanse is working but I'm so hungry lately... I miss your food." Betty sighed.

"I miss your food." Jughead laughed faintly.

"True mine is better but I love that you try."

Jughead laid down with her on the phone until she fell asleep. That became a nightly thing. It comforted the both of them.

~8 months ago:

It's been two months since she's been away from Jughead. They both miss each other insanely. Betty hadn't been feeling well lately.

Betty was meeting him on set for lunch. She missed him and this would be the first time she sees him face to face in two months.

Betty came to set and the first thing she saw was Sabrina touching Jughead's arm all lovingly off camera. Betty stormed up to Jughead and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He picked her up as they continued to kiss. Betty had a huge smirk on her face.

Jughead knew exactly what she was doing. He couldn't help but smirk too. "I missed you baby." He mumbled into the kiss. "I missed you so much, love." Betty smiled as she continued to kiss him.

They only parted away when neither of them could breath anymore. Jughead gently put her down as he intertwined their hands together. 

"Ready for food?" Betty asked. 

"Definitely." 

They headed to a small cafe across the road. Betty knew there was no paparazzi near there. She was thankful because she's been good at avoiding them. She knew that paparazzi are people but they invade and destroy other people's life. She's officially names them the scum of the human spieces. 

"What you having baby? My treat." Jughead smiled holding her hand. "You love the cake from here." 

Betty just smiled at him. "I'm not that hungry." She lied. "You've been really hungry lately though." Jughead looked at her confused. "I just can't keep anything down properly. I think I ate something dodgy from the take out." She blushed. 

Jughead just smiled at her. "Try some soup? You love it from here." Jughead suggested. 

"I think I can do that." She smiled at him. Betty leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

They had their normal waitress. She's working until she could afford law school. Every time they go in they would tip her large so it would help her to get into law school. They would always leave before she could hand it back.

Lunch was nice. They kept sharing kisses instead of eating. They caught up with each other. They talked about ending the break soon. They both couldn't be happier.

With that happiness and reasurrence that allowed Betty to feel like she could start filming YouTube videos again. Their currently on hiatas on the show she's working on.

Once she got home to Kevin's she collapsed on the sofa with him. "I'm hungry but I feel so sick." Betty stated as she started to vlog again. He noticed the camera, "Vlogging again?" He asked. 

"Yeah but I don't know if I'll ever post it." Betty smiled. 

"Anyway, are you sure you're not pregnant. You've not been feeling the best lately." 

Betty just giggled, that was her first reaction. "You really think I could be pregnant?" She asked in between laughter.

Moments after there was dead silence as a panicked look came over her face. She thought back to the last time they had sex and when she had her period.

"Earth to B?" Kevin shook her gently. Betty just looked at him. "Shit...shit... Fuck." Betty uttered as she glanced over to Kevin. 

Betty forgot that she was still filming. "I think I've missed my period for two months. I thought it was stress because it normally happens." Betty uttered nervously. 

"You've been hungry a lot and feeling sick." Fangs added as he was in the kitchen. 

"Guys this is serious, I think I might be pregnant." 

"Pharmacy?" Kevin asked Fangs.

"Definitely baby... Don't worry B we'll get you a few tests." 

Betty just nodded as she had tears forming in her eyes. The boys headed out as Betty nervously walked around the flat. She decided as she noticed her camera was still recording that she would record her experience for other women. 

She looked at her camera. "I'm so scared and it might not be true... What happens if it is true? I don't think I'm ready to become a mum but really who is?"She then pulled her top up and pointed the camera at her stomach. 

"My belly looks normal." She then felt her stomach. "It feels normal I guess, a little firm but I've just eaten so... What if I am pregnant? Will Juggie be happy? Will I be happy? Will we be ready? Do I want to bring our children up in the media's eye? All these questions run through my mind." 

Betty stopped the recording and saved it. She was now waiting for the boys to come back. Kevin and Fangs walked through the door and poured a bag out on the kitchen counter. 5 pregnancy tests, snacks and some toothpaste they needed poured out.

Kevin gave her the carton of orange to drink loads off. Betty pressed record and set it on the counter. "Guys I'm sure two would have been enough?" Betty said.

"What we didn't know what kind you wanted or how many you wanted?" Kevin said.

"Also juice makes you need a pee more so drink up." Fangs said.

"And the snacks?" She asked.

"For after good or bad news." They said in unison. Betty just nodded as she started to down nearly a full orange carton. Granted she felt sick afterwards. "Okay... Go! We'll be here!" Kevin smiled as she pushed her into the bathroom.

Betty stopped recording in the kitchen on her camera. She then switched to her phone camera in the bathroom.

"So I am dying for a wazz now but I'm also like too nervous to pee." Betty admitted as she started to open all the tests. "I'll see you once I've finished all of these."

Betty stopped recording. As soon as she sat on the toilet. Her wee was like a waterfall. She managed to wee on all five pregnancy tests. Betty did that without doing multiple toilet runs. She switched her phone camera back on and showed the camera all five pregnancy's tests.

"So here they are...all five. Now I have to wait two minutes for them all. So I just set two minutes for the last one... Now we wait." Betty nervously said.

She ended that recording and headed back to the kitchen. Kevin and Fangs were getting the snacks ready with a movie. Betty just sat down with them.

"And you wait." Kevin smiled excitedly.

Betty waited ten minutes for all of them to be completely ready. She turned on her camera just before her alarm went off.

"It's time to look." She told Kevin and Fangs. They were smiling from ear to ear. "I can't look, you look... And take my camera." Betty uttered.

Kevin looked at Fangs. "No we'll go with you for support." Betty nodded as she nervously headed to the bathroom. The boys followed behind her so she couldn't turn around. Betty headed in to the bathroom, she felt sick when she saw the sticks. "It's okay B." They reasurred her. 

She passed the camera to Kevin to film for her. Betty picked up the first pregnancy test. She instantly began to cry. She quickly checked the others. 

"What is it?" They asked. "Bad?" They added. 

"The opposite." Betty smiled. "Me and Juggie are going to be parents." Betty smiled again but wider. 

She then showed the camera all the pregnancy tests. 

~7 months ago:

Betty guessed she was now around three months pregnant. She hadn't told Jughead yet. She was telling him today. She was so nervous. 

Betty had to have telling him in an original way. She had to do it the only way she knew how. Through special effects make up. It would be gory but so would the actual birth. 

Betty sat down and filmed a special effects make up look but she did it on her stomach. She would have a baby doll and dismantle it into pieces. She then glued it onto her body with latex and other sfx glue. She then painted around it a skin colour. 

Nothing is completeled without scab blood and fake blood. What it wouldn't be one of her special effects tutorials if it wasn't. 

Betty was going over to their house. She knew Jughead would be home in an hours time. So that gave her perfect time to set set up. This was her also bringing her stuff to move back home in. 

She set up secret cameras. She would then be sitting on the couch with her coat on until she takes it off. 

Right on cue Jughead came in. He had a wide smile pastured to his face as he saw her there. "Please say your home for good now?" He asked her. 

"I am, I missed home and you too much." Betty smiled at him. "It's bad when you work away and this was awful." Betty admitted. 

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. "I promise after this show no more working with Sabrina." He mumbled into the kiss. 

"It's okay."Betty smiled. 

Jughead undid her coat as it fell to the floor. He pulled her closer but was restricted by something. Jughead looked down towards her stomach to see the sfx. 

"Baby why is their a baby on your stomach?...it's kind of creepy." He kissed her. 

Betty just giggled faintly, "Seriously Juggie you haven't figured it out?" She asked. 

Jughead took a step back to take a look again. At first he gave her a confused look before he pieced it together. He started to tear up and instantly smile. 

"We're going to be parents." He smiled.

"We're going to be parents." Betty repeated as they leaned forward to kiss each other. 

~4 months ago: 

Betty and Jughead only told their closest friends and family about the pregnancy. Betty didn't want to say anything to the public until the baby was born. She was vlogging her experiences for other women to see. 

"Day hundred and something of not sleeping and being extremely uncomfortable." Betty pouted as Jughead kissed her cheek. "Today is the day we get to find out if this little nugget is a boy or a girl." Betty smiled. "Juggie doesn't care what we have... I think I want a little girl."

"I'm just so excited." Jughead added. "I love seeing your belly grow with our child." Jughead kissed her stomach.

Each month Betty would do a short clip of how the baby was doing. Show the process of her baby bump growing.

"I'm already so massive." Betty giggled softly.

"You're carrying our child." Jughead kissed her.

At the hospital:

Betty pulled her phone out. She started to recored them. "I'm so nervous...It's so nerve wracking because we need everything to be okay." She whispered.

"And it will be." Jughead kissed her.

"Elizabeth Jones!"The doctor called her in. Betty stopped recording as she and they follow the doctor to the ultrasound room." Lay down on the bed an roll your top up. "The doctor ordered.

Jughead was recording for Betty and holding her hand too. Betty was so nervous so she just squeezed his hand. The doctor put paper towels on her clothes wouldn't get ruined.

Once the jell got added to the ultrasound wand. The doctor applied some pressure to Betty's stomach. She hissed at how cold it was.

"Is it cold Betts?" Jughead asked smiling.

"Very." Betty pouted.

Jughead just kissed the pout of her face. "It's worth it." He told her. Betty just nodded as she looked up at the screen.

"Is that a hand?" Betty asked as she pointed to the screen.

Jughead was so in awe. The doctor pointed out the features of their baby. Then they could see the whole outline of a fetus, their baby.

"Would you like to hear the baby's heart beat?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

The doctor typed on the computer and hired the volume up. A strong tiny heart beat filled the room. Both Betty and Jughead couldn't help but cry. That's their baby's heart beat. A strong healthy baby that their bringing into the world.

"Would you like to know the gender?" the doctor asked. 

Betty looked up at Jughead. "I really want to be prepared." Betty smiled. "Please." 

"Of course Betts." 

The doctor turned to them, "well congratulations you're having a beautiful baby... Girl." The doctor told them as she started to print out a scan. 

"A baby girl." Betty smiled up at Jughead. "A mini Betty. Our baby girl." Jughead leaned down and kissed her. 

~1 month ago:

Betty was 9 months heavily pregnant. She was exhausted and always sleeping. Betty was snuggled up to Jughead in bed. Betty was fast asleep on the couch.

Jughead would just watch her and speak to their baby girl. He'd do that every night as Betty would show the progress of her belly. She was the size of the elephant Betty joked. Her feet were always sore now.

It was know nearing on one in the morning when Betty woke up with a massive pain. She jolted awake in pain. Jughead awoke up in shock and confusion.

"Baby what's happening?" He asked placing his hands on her stomach. As soon as he did that her waters broke. "Our little girl is coming."

Betty pulled her phone out and started vlogging it. "She's on her way." She whispered through a contraction.

Jughead rushed and got the hospital bag. He rushed them to the hospital. Luckily having it being that late the roads were practically clear. 

So when they got to the hospital she got rushed through to a room. The nurse and doctors checked on her. She was still having contracts so they didn't have to worry yet. Kevin was videoing the whole thing for them. 

Jughead sat behind her so she could lean into his embrace. Betty held his hand so tightly as the contractions came and subsided. The doctor came in and kept checking on her. She was only 3cm dilated. 

"Juggie I'm so scared. What if I'm not a good mum? Are we even ready?" She whispered. 

"You're going to be a great mum. You're so kind and caring. You're going to be the best mum ever. I maybe biased but you are amazing... Betts no one is really ever to be parents. We'll get through it." 

"You're amazing Juggie." She whispered kissing him. 

A few hours passed and she only moved a couple of centimetres. She's now 6cm dilated. She's absolutely exhausted and all she wants to do is go home. 

"Can we talk about the god parents? Keep my mind busy." She whispered. 

"Sure thing baby." He kissed her head. 

"I was thinking Veronica, Kevin, Fangs, Archie and Pea. " Betty yelled in pain. 

"Aww Thank you B." Kevin smiled. 

"Are we sure about Pea? He can barely look after himself." Jughead teased causing Betty to laugh. 

"You love him." 

"I do, of course I want him as our princess God father along with the rest of them. But at first I only loved him because he was your friend. " Jughead smiled. 

"Okay then." She whispered. 

Jellybean came running in. She had just gotten the message from Jughead. She was stuck at work. She was on a movie set. She was trying to rush through her final scene to be here. However, her Co star couldn't seem to get it right. She came in and sat down in the chair next to them. 

"You're doing amazing B! I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner I think I could kill Dilton for keep messing up our scene. " She smiled. 

"JB don't get pregnant. Who ever said it's easier they are fucking liars." She told her. 

It was now 6 in the morning when the rest of them arrived. Kevin headed out so Fp could go in. JB took over filming for them. 

She was only 7 cm when Kevin went out to see everyone. 

" How is she?"They all asked. 

Cheryl, Veronica, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Archie were nervously waiting for any knew outside. Alice and Polly had just arrived from the airport. 

" She's only 7cm. "Kevin told them. 

"Where is she?" they asked. 

Kevin showed them to the room. Betty started to cry when she saw her mother and sister. "I thought you weren't coming." Betty smiled faintly. She was so happy that they were here. 

"And miss the birth of my grandchild. In your dreams."Alice smiled as she let Betty hold her hand.

"You're doing amazing Betty." Polly smiled. 

"I... I... Don't fe... Feel it." 

The doctor came back in again to check on her two hours later and she was fully dilated. It was time for her to push. 

"Juggie... I'm sleepy." She whispered. 

"We're nearly there baby." He smiled. "We can meet our little girl." 

Everyone in the room gave her an wave of encouragement. Betty just nodded. She leaned back into Jughead's embrace more as she squeezed his hands.

Wave after waves of pushing it takes a toll on a women. She was crying and exhausted. All she wanted was her own bed and hotdog with Jughead and her baby girl. With half an hour of pushing she was finally on her final push. 

She took a few deep breaths before she squeezed Jughead's hand as she pushed that one last mighty push. As soon as she finished pushing the room filled up with the beautiful sound of their baby girl.

~Presten day:

Betty and Jughead was sat in front of their camera with their beautiful 1 month year old baby girl. 

Betty had just shown them their pregnancy journey so far. "Welcome to the world our one month year old baby girl Monroe Gladys Jones." Betty and Jughead said in unison. 

"It was a shock but an amazing shock." Jughead told the camera. 

"The past ten months have been alot... The amount of gossip mags I've seen saying shit." Betty started to get angry. 

Jughead just kissed her cheek and she instantly calmed down. "Me and Juggie are still happily married and now have a beautiful baby girl." Betty smiled. 

"I couldn't ask for a better family." 

"So updates will be slow due to work and being a new mum but I'm back and I can't wait to work on her again... Back to my roots." Betty smiled. 

Betty ended the video there. She edited that part and uploaded it straight away. 

It didn't take less than an hour when articles were up. Both Betty's and Jughead's google alerts going off. 

~Breaking News Whose the real baby daddy? YouTuber Betty Jones takes break with husband and comes back with the baby. Who's the baby daddy? ~


	2. Chapter 2

~Breaking News Whose the real baby daddy? YouTuber Betty Jones takes break with husband and comes back with the baby. Who's the baby daddy? ~

Breaking news, breaking news, breaking news. That's all what rang in Betty's mind. Her blood was boiling. She was a fire ball of rage. Jughead was reeling too but he was more use to the media. He was more calm than Betty. The only time Betty was calm is when they held their beautiful little girl, Monroe Gladys Jones. 

Betty was currently feeding Monroe as she was calling her manager. Betty decided to get a manager for her YouTube because as soon as she got with Jughead her platform blew up. 

Luckily for her Cheryl took her on. Betty was currently ranting to Cheryl. "Seriously Cher! Why would they do that?! That's my daughter!" Betty snapped. 

"Hey I know, they don't know the truth. You shouldn't have to prove yourself to them."

"She's my little girl. I just want to protect her." She sighed. 

"I know and I want to see my gorgeous neice." Cheryl smiled as she looked at Monroe on the face time. 

"Get in line." Jughead said as he came up and kissed Betty. He gently kissed Monroe too. 

"Well you can take her to see me when your next in the office or I'll pop around... As for all this I hate it as much as you do but we'll figure it out. If asked in interviews tell the truth. We'll put a statement out." 

Betty just nodded. "Thank you." Betty smiled faintly. 

"No problem... But you two have got an interview for wonderland." 

"When?" Jughead asked. 

"Tomorrow... It's when Betty drops that she wrote a screenplay." Cheryl smiled. 

"And its amazing." Jughead was so proud of her. She's been working on it for two years. It was a romance between a human being and a zombie. "No its not." Betty blushed. 

"Yes it is baby. You spent all last year filming it with our friends." 

"It's only going on YouTube." She shrugged. 

"Still, they want you both." Cheryl told them. 

"Well Monny is coming. I'm not leaving her." Betty said. 

"That's fine because I would love to hang out with my favourite neice."Cheryl smiled. 

" And only niece."Jughead teased. 

"Oh shut it." 

_______

The following day they are up and at the wonderland head quarters. They came for an interview and a photo shoot as a family. 

Monroe was fast asleep once they got there so it was perfect time for hair and makeup. Betty was nervous and anxious. So many people didn't believe her and it killed her. She was filming this whole experience. 

"Do you mind if I film you?" Betty asked. 

"Oh no, go ahead." 

Betty pulled out her camera. "So we're at wonderland. We have an amazing woman Mykie on my make-up." Betty smiled. 

"Hi." She waved to the camera. 

Monroe began to woke up fussy when Jughead brought her over. "She wants her mummy." Jughead smiled. He gently passed her to her. 

"She's adorable and looks exactly like Jughead." 

"She has Betty eyes." Jughead smiled. 

"That she does. But she definitely looks like her daddy." Mykie smiled at Monroe. 

"She definitely does." 

They finished the hair and makeup before they headed to the studio for the photos. They spent hours doing the photoshoot. They were happy and forgot about everything. However, until the interview. 

Betty and Jughead were sat on the sofa with Monroe as they rocked her to sleep. The interview was called Nina. 

"So how did you two deal with the break?" Nina asked. 

"We both struggled without each other. We love each other but we needed to have some space because of the industry we're in." Jughead explained. 

"We're love each and that's all that matters so it doesn't matter what happened. We're happily married and we have a gorgeous daughter." Betty smiled. 

"That's all that matters." Nina agreed with each other."How do you think the media has impacted on your relationship?" 

"It's a lot of stress but we tried not to let it effect us and we did but we just needed a breather." Betty admitted. 

"And we did that baby." Jughead smiled kissing her.

"Did the time apart benifit you?" 

"We came back stronger and that's all that matters." Betty smiled down at Monroe. 

"How did you come up with the name Monroe?" Tina asked. 

"I love the vintage area. I adore Maralyn Monroes style. I liked the name Monroe and it means fast flowing free river. And I believe that our little girl will be a free spirit." Betty smiled. 

"And you agreed?" Tina asked Jughead. 

"Of course. Monroe sounded like the perfect name." Jughead smiled. 

"She's perfect." 

"She is." They both smiled. 

"How is it settling to parenthood?"

"It's amazing. Betty is an amazing mother it. Warms my heart seeing her and our daughter together." Jughead smiled down at them in awe.

"Jughead is an amazing father. Monroe is definitely a daddy's girl."

"What foot path do you think she's going to follow?"

"What ever she wants to be." They told her in unison.

_____

A few months passed and the article was out. Everyone know believed that Monroe was Jughead's. Betty's screen play was out on YouTube and was still number one trending.

Monroe was now one and she began to look like Jughead more and more each day. She was babbling words and was obsessed with shiny bright things.

She was such an alert one year old. Her eyes are always wondering. Monroe loved travelling with Betty and Jughead. She didn't really understand but she loved the bright colours.

____

2 years old:

Monroe's first word was lipstick. Both Betty and Jughead found it ironic. Granted she was around the media makeup because of Betty. It was adorable.

She was walking and falling everywhere. It made them so happy. She gets up and smiles it off.

Each day she began to become more like Betty and Jughead loved that. All their family adored her. Liza loved her cousin. She would Skype each week with Alice and Polly. It was at the same time each Sunday.

_____

3 years old:

Any child on their first day of nursery would be crying as they would be away from their parents. But for Monroe it was the other way around.

"Mummy it's fine." Monroe giggled.

"I know darling."

Monroe wasn't like any other 3 year old. She could uphold a full conversation confidently.

"Me learning." Monroe smiled happily."Yeah you are." Jughead smiled as he picked her up.

"Okay, okay. Me have to go learn. I love you Mummy. I love you daddy. Have fun at work."

"We love you baby." Betty smiled at her.

"Bye mummy and daddy."

Monroe jumped down as she skipped into the line as the teacher welcomed her in.

That was the first day of many good days at school. She loved school. That night it's all she could talk about it.

"So you liked it?" Betty asked.

"I loved it Mummy. Daddy the teacher likes your work." Monroe smiled.

"Yeah? Alot of people do darling."

"Like mummy." She smiled.

"I'm the lucky one. I married daddy."

_____

7 years old:

Monroe adores Halloween. She loved how they'd always male home made costumes and she got to practise and learn from her mum.

She was as creative and smart as both her parents. She was as beautiful as Betty and as mischievous as Jughead. Monroe was their perfect little girl.

"Mummy I want to be a glitter skeleton." Monroe smiled.

"Do you want to do it yourself?" Betty asked her.

"How are my two favourite girls?" Jughead asked hugging them.

"Mummy teaching me how to do my Halloween makeup." Monroe smiled.

"Is she now?"

"I am." Betty mumbled into the kiss.

Fast forward to a month later. Monroe had been practicing to perfect her skeleton look. It was perfect. Her and her best friend friend April were going as a matching skeleton. April was going as a silver skeleton as she would be a gold skeleton.

They looked perfect. Both Betty and Jughead snap happy posting them on their Instagram.

It was one of the best Halloween ever.

______

13 years old:

Monroe was starting high school and was so nervous. She loved learning and was fascinated by her mothers work.

Monroe hated being popular as she liked to keep true to herself. She had a small friendship group just how she liked it. April, Arizona and Lincoln.

They got along like a house on fire. Jughead and Jellybean were so happy that she was living a normal childhood as they never got that. Betty loved how happy their daughter was.

It reminded Betty of her small friendship group. A true support system. 

______

15 years old:

Monroe is the star of the school musical. Jughead couldn't be prouder. She loved singing and dancing but she much rather preferred to be in the background doing the makeup. 

She wanted to do this just once to say that she did. So on opening night Betty and Jughead were sat on the front row with all their family. 

Watching his daughter on that stage he couldn't be prouder. She was a Jones alright. He felt Betty's head on his shoulder as he leaned his own head on top of hers. 

Watching all the performances in awe. Everyone gave her flowers. Jughead and Betty , JB, Alice and Fp all gave her flowers.

"Guys!" 

"What you deserve it my star." Jughead smiled with proud. 

"No I don't but thanks Dad. I much rather prefer to be behind the scenes dad." 

"Wait so you know what you want to do now?" Fp asked. 

"I do Grandad." 

"So what is it Monny?" Alice asked. 

"I want to do what mum does. A makeup artist on sets."

"Really?" Betty smiled proudly.

"Of course mum. It's more fun and interesting."

Betty pulled her in for a hug as she kissed her head. She couldn't be more prouder.

"So Betty wins." JB teased.

"No I don't." Betty smiled.

"Our baby girl decided that all by herself." Jughead agreed with Betty.

"What can I say? I like what I like." Monroe shrugged.

"Couldn't put it better myself." Jughead said.

_______

16 years old:

Monroe was 16 years old today. Sweet sixteen and never been kissed. Well that was true. She was a youthful teen. An old soul at heart.

She just woke up to her parents filling the whole living room with balloons and her presents were on the kitchen table safe.

"Surprise!" Her parents shouted. 

"Jesus! It's too early for this." 

"Oh shush put baby girl is 16." Betty smiled. 

"16 and never been kissed." Fp teased. 

"Pops I told you that in secret." 

"Sorry Princess." 

"God I feel old." All the adults said in unison. 

"And I feel like rainbows and sunshine. I'm getting hot chocolate and going back to bed." Monroe yawned. 

"Fine but when your up were going roller skating." Betty cheered. 

"I love you mum." 

"Then food with your friends." 

"Dad your speaking my language." Monroe laughed. 

"Then family movies." Fp smiled. 

"Are Cher and that coming around?" 

"Everyone is." 

"Just how I like my birthday. Nothing too big. Thank you." 

Monroe made herself a hot chocolate before going back to bed. Betty and Jughead just looked at each other. 

"She's definitely your daughter." They said in unison. 

They couldn't believe its been sixteen years since they had their little girl. Sixteen years and they've never been stronger. They have a bond of a family and a love so strong. Sixteen years of that and only grows. 

But sixteen and their sweet daughter have never been kissed. 

When will that change?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I hope you have enjoyed reading it so far. Tell me what you enjoyed about it.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr.


End file.
